New Year, New Friends, and New Houses! OH, MY!
by Shocking Beatrice
Summary: A year after the war. When everything was cleaned up and fixed. Hogwarts starts back up. When Hogwarts start back up, the school surprises everyone when they tell everyone that there is going to be new Houses a Hogwarts. Will this year go well? Probably not :P Just like before there is a whole lot of adventure, romance, and drama! Question is though: Are you up for the adventure?
1. The Kluddes Information

**Sapphire: Hello, everybody! This is my first Harry Potter story. I hope that you don't hate it... But anyways this chapter is mostly telling you about the NEW (Made by me and ****buttercups tomboy fangirl****.)Next chapter will be about the characters that are going to be in it. Oh! By the way all the main characters from Harry Potter will be in it. Fred, Sirius Black, Severus, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks****are ALIVE! mwahahahaha! Well here you go:**

New House at Hogwarts

Name: Kluddes

Traits: Brave,mischievous, and (main trait)curiosity.

Reason for being made: The Houses at Hogwarts was getting crowded despite the war a year ago. Plus the sorting hat could not place certain students in any of the House at Hogwarts because the students had traits for each or they had a strong trait but none of the Houses had the trait as the main trait.

Reason for name: For muggles the Kluddes is considered a evil trickster but in the wizard and witch world the Kluddes are just playful, curious creatures who have the ability to to shift to any other creature and get the creatures senses that it turns into. The Kluddes true form is a wolf with wings. Kluddes are very emotional and have many traits but the main are being brave, mischievous, and most of all their curiosity.

Colors: Purple and Navy Blue

Founding Father: Klaus Kilty

**Sapphire/Me: Hope you liked it! Please review :) Don't be too harsh with the reviews if you don't like it :( **

**If you want a character in here please review or P.M. me, okay?**

**I wish you all well :)**


	2. The Wyvern Information

**New House at Hogwarts**

Name: Wyvern

Traits: Ambitious (main trait), dedicated, and consistent.

Reason for being made: The Houses at Hogwarts was getting crowded despite the war a year ago. Plus the sorting hat could not place certain students in any of the House at Hogwarts because the students had traits for each or they had a strong trait but none of the Houses had the trait as the main trait.

Reason for name: The name is from the founding mother and because the traits are similar to the ones a wyvern has.

Colors: Silver and Pitch Black

Founding Mother: Wilda Wyvern

**Hope no one minds the House but I thought the Kluddes should have a rival House :P :) I'm going to try and put photos of the characters on my profile :) The first official chapter should be done by Friday :) Oh, **buttercups tomboy fangirl and I thought that it would be perfect if the Founders of the Houses were teachers but we weren't sure of what they should teach... So if anyone want to suggest or give us an idea of what they should teach just P.M. me or review. Oh and by the way the rivalry starts because of the four main characters :) Hope you like this info Chapter there will be one more info chap then were done with the info unless you all ask for it :) Hope you guys review :) Pretty please review :) Hope you guys liked it :)


	3. The Gang Receives the News

**Harry's P.O.V.**

Groaning as the alarm clock suddenly went off loudly next to his ear. Harry rolled over to his left, arm shooting toward the alarm clock, slammed his palm down on the alarm. A sigh of relief escape him when the alarm went silent.

Harry let himself lay there on the warm comfy bed, before he slowly sat up. He turned to his side dresser, made sure his alarm clock was off for sure, put on his glasses, then turned his body and moved so his feet when touching the floor. The back of his pants legs were touching the bed and the side of the bed stated to cool his body, making him shiver.

Harry stretched first, he then stood up and walked towards his dresser. Settling with a red t-shirt, a pair of pants, with his black converses. Harry took a quick glance at the mirror, satisfied with his appearance he headed downstairs.

A smile spread across his face as he saw all the people he cared for laughing and enjoying their selves in his house. Molly was finishing up cooking, everyone else was sitting at the table waiting patiently for breakfast.

A laugh escaped his mouth when Fred and George started to tease Ron and Hermione. Everyone had stopped their conversation when the heard Harry laugh. They were all smiling at him. The attention made Harry blush in embarrassment.

Bill grinned, gave Fluer a kiss before getting up, then he took Harry by the arm and made Harry sit at the head of the table.

Ginny was to his right, then to his left was Luna. Next to Ginny was Ron and Hermione, next to them was Fred and George. Next to Luna was Neville, then Serius Black,Remus and Tonks, and then Severus Snape.

By Fred and George was the rest of the Weasley's. Oh and the Malfoy's were also at the table sitting next to Snape. Long story but yeah the Malfoy's are good now and friends with everyone.

"So Harry how'd you sleep?," Ron questioned as he eyed the food, Molly set down on the table before sitting next to Arthur.

"Best sleep ever," Harry replied with a grin.

"I'm happy for you Harry, you deserve a peaceful sleep for once," Hermione said as everyone made their plates.

Laughs and chuckles were heard as everyone had little jokes in between bites and swallows. It didn't take very long for the food to end up everyone's stomachs. Though despite the food being eaten, everyone stayed at the table chatting to each other.

The chatter and laughter continued until a loud tapping noise interrupted. Everyone went quiet, turned their heads towards the window. Silence took over the room, confusion also took over the room as the looked at the owl who was still tapping the window owl held a parcel in between its talons.

Harry got up slowly, heading to the window in silently. As Harry opened the window the owl moved to the side. When the window was fully open the owl flew in, landing on Harry's left shoulder gently.

Harry smiled as he petted the owl with his right hand, making the owl lean against him with happiness. The owl lifted its talon that held the parcel, Harry cooed at the owl before taking the parcel. As soon as Harry took the parcel the owl flew out the window in a matter of seconds. Harry looked at the open window for a second before he closed it.

Harry then headed back to his seat at the table and sat down. Harry opened the parcel and unrolled the letter. Once the letter was open, Harry set the parcel on the table (which had been cleared once everyone finished their meal.)

Everyone leaned forward curious of what the letter had to say to them. On the letter it said:

_HELLO EVERYONE,_

_I have sent this letter to let you know that the seventh years from last year will be going to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year. I also sent this letter to let you know that there will be two new House being added this year._

_Here is the info for the new Houses-_

_Name: Kluddes_

_Traits: Brave,mischievous, and (main trait)curiosity._

_Reason for being made: The Houses at Hogwarts was getting crowded despite the war a year ago. Plus the sorting hat could not place certain students in any of the House at Hogwarts because the students had traits for each or they had a strong trait but none of the Houses had the trait as the main trait._

_Reason for name: For muggles the Kluddes is considered a evil trickster but in the wizard and witch world the Kluddes are just playful, curious creatures who have the ability to to shift to any other creature and get the creatures senses that it turns into._

_The Kluddes true form is a wolf with wings. Kluddes are very emotional and have many traits but the main are being brave, mischievous, and most of all their curiosity._

_Colors: Purple and Navy Blue_

_Founding Father: Klaus Kluddes_

_New House at Hogwarts_

_Name: Wyvern_

_Traits: Ambitious (main trait), dedicated, and consistent._

_Reason for being made: The Houses at Hogwarts was getting crowded despite the war a year ago. Plus the sorting hat could not place certain students in any of the House at Hogwarts because the students had traits for each or they had a strong trait but none of the Houses had the trait as the main trait._

_Reason for name: The name is from the founding mother and because the traits are similar to the ones a wyvern has._

_Colors: Silver and Pitch Black_

_Founding Mother: Wilda Wyvern_

_I hope you all are coming to Hogwarts. I wish you all the best of luck :)_

_-Sincerely Mrs. McGonagall_

Harry stared at the letter for a second before smiling.

"Are you guys coming with me?" Harry asked with a smiled as he looked over his friends.

"Of course" Was the reply he received. Harry's smile turned into a grin in only a couple of seconds. _'Another adventure is about to come_' Harry thought with a grin before joining the chatter and laughter that restarted.

**Sapphire Wolf: Hope you guys loved the first official chapter :) Please review :) If you have any questions just ask :) Love**** ya all :) See ya next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Kaitie's P.O.V._

As lunch time came around I sighed in annoyance thinking to myself, 'Silence in this house is dreadful.' Getting up for my navy blue couch I walked into my kitchen, went straight to the fridge. I picked and made my lunch in a couple of minutes.

'Another day alone,' I thought to myself bitterly. I did all of my daily chores before sitting back on the navy blue couch. I was sitting sideways on the coach, looking out the window bored out of my mind.

After two minutes of staring out the window in boredom I was about to get up and look for something to do, when out of nowhere I saw an pearl white owl flying high in the sky. I leaned towards the window and squinted, trying to see the pearl white owl more.

As I finally managed to see the owl more I noticed where exactly it's preferred landing was. I stubbled backwards and fell off of the couch as the pearl white owl flew fast towards my window. Glass flew everywhere as the CRAZY pearl white owl flew through my window, shattering the glass. Hot summer air washed over me now since there was no longer a border of glass keeping it outside.

My eyes left the window and looked backed at the CRAZY pearl white owl. The pearl white owl was picking off shards of glass that was on its feathers. The pearl white owl seemed calm now as it finished taking the shards off of its feathers, which by the way had blood on them from going through glass.

I looked at the owl with wide shocked eyes. 'What the heck is going on?,' I thought as a sat on the floor while looking at the owl with shock. My body was numb from shock. Though it wasn't long before realization of what happened finally spread throughout my body. I jumped up to my feet, glaring at the pearl white owl.

"Who do think YOU are? Hmm? You think you can just fly through my window and expect me to just sit there? Ugh! What kind of crazy parents raised you?," I ranted to the pearl white owl, my rage left as the rant ended. I sighed as I looked at the now injured pearl white owl. I looked at the pearl white owls now red feathers, biting my lip as concern for the owl spread through my veins.

"Okay, okay! I'm going to help you get better okay? It will hurt only for a second, okay?" I told the owl as I sat in front of the owl. I hesitated before I put my hands down on its blooded feathers, my hands getting covered in blood as I did. I closed my eyes and felt energy go to my hands.

When I opened my eyes my hands where glowing. The owl was looking at me in shock with its big, wide eyes. I would've laughed if the situation was different, but it wasn't so I just gave the owl a small smile to reassure the owl that it was okay and that this, my healing abilities, was totally a normal thing for me.

The owl titled its head looking side to side at my hands before it leaned forward and nuzzled my face. 'Aww so cute!... Wait a second this owl went through my window...But yet again the owl is cute...Ugh! Evil owl!,' I argued with myself. I then noticed my hands stopped glowing so I gently removed my hands from the owls wings.

I looked the owl over and noticed that the owl had a parchment in its talons. I looked from the parchment in the owls talon, then up at the owl's face. The owl was looking at back at me with curiosity.

The pearl white owl then looked at the parchment in its talon before it lifted its talon, the free talon took my hand and opened my hand, then set the talon. The talon that held the parchment was raised over my now open hand, dropped the parchment into the hand.

'Who the heck sent me this,?' I questioned myself silently. Open the letter gently, my heart racing. Once open my eyes quickly skimmed for the name of the person who sent the letter. My eyes finally spotted the name. My eyebrows knitted in confusion as I stared at the unfamiliar name, Cole Conner.

'Who in the hell is Cole Conner?,' I thought in question. Shaking my head I then started to read the letter:

_Dear Kaitlynn,_

_You may be wondering who I am and why I writing to you. If you keep reading I promise you that this letter is worth your time. Since you apparently are still reading that means I have captured your attention._

_You are a witch, no joke. You probably think I'm joking but honestly, I'm telling the truth you are a witch. Please continue to read this letter._

_Your parents were my best friends and I promised that them that I would find you. I also promised them that I would make sure you knew what you are and that you went to Hogwarts. Your father was a wizard and your mother was witch, they both went to Hogwarts._

_Tomorrow morning there will be a young man at your waiting to pick you up and take you to Diagonally to get the materials you need for Hogwarts. Though if you don't want to go to Hogwarts you can tell him that you are not going. Whatever the case you will be the one who decides on what you feel is best for you._

_I wish you the best of luck and hope you have a nice day. No matter what you choose I will always be there for you. Be careful, be good._

_Love,_

_Cole Conners_

_P.S._

_The owl that gave you the letter is now yours! Name it whatever you want the owl is a boy and it doesn't have a name yet._

_Extra P.S._

_I truly am your godfather ❤️_

I choked as my emotions went everywhere as I finished reading the letter. I placed the letter gently on the ground. My hands went straight to my eyes and rubbed the tears away. I lowered my hand to my lap and let out a sigh.

"What should I do?," I thought out loud. The pearl white owl rubbed its head against my left side trying to comfort me. 'Well this owl doesn't have a name so I guess I'll name this daredevil first,' I planned quietly.

"Oh! I know what to name you! You are now officially named Dimsy! Do you like it?," I asked the pearl white owl. The response I got was a loud excited hoot, plus a nuzzle to my left side. I smiled down at Dimsy while my hand petted its lovely feathers.

"So Dimsy, what should I do? Should I go to Hogwarts or-," I was interrupted by Dimsy who let out an excited hoot a the thought of going to Hogwarts.

"Well I guess we're going to Hogwarts then!," I told the owl who let out multiple excited hoots as soon as I said it.

The owl nuzzle my left side as I zoomed out. 'Well this is going to be an interesting year isn't it?,' I thought as I was zoomed out.

"Interesting indeed," I mumbled out loud.

**Dorothy's P.O.V.**

With a big grin I watched my Auntie go into the kitchen to make breakfast for us. I love my Auntie despite her not really being my aunt. I looked around bored. 'What should I do now? I'm so bored' I thought to myself. Suddenly my aunt was in the kitchen door way and she had her hands on her hips. She was also giving me a stern look. 'Uh oh!' I thought as my auntie gave me the stern look.

"Since I'm cooking breakfast you should go and take a shower," Auntie said with her voice calm and stern. I pouted at her suggestion, but quickly removed the pout when she narrowed her eyes.

I sighed, then I excused myself to go get my clothes for after my shower. I headed upstairs to my room, and when I got there I went straight for my dresser. I got out the clothes I needed for after my shower, which was some underwear, a bra, a pair of jeans, and a tight t-shirt. I was ready for my shower. I headed across the hall to the bathroom.

"Don't bother me I'm going to be in the shower." I yelled down the stairs to Auntie and the little ones.

When I got in the bathroom I left the door cracked if Auntie yell for me. Then I instantly started the shower to hot so it will be warm. I took down my hair which was in a braid. I undressed and hopped in the shower. I started to wash my hair with my special shampoo and conditioner. Then I went to get my body wash when I realized it was empty.

"That little brat," I growled. Nora a seven year old always uses my body wash and it pisses me off. I mumbled to myself,"I'm going to kill her."

I slipped out of the shower to get my spare bottle of body wash. I heard something and when I looked up this black thing flew through the cracked door. I screamed and then lost my balance. I slipped on a small puddle of water, and fell back into the tub. I started to panic.

I slowly got up and turned off the shower. I went over to the cabinet and looked inside. What I saw scared me the most. It was a midnight black owl with stormy grey eyes,and it was beautiful. It had something in its beak.

"Give it," I growled. The owl dropped,what I now realized was a letter, in my hand. "Good little birdie. Now shoo. Get." I said as I started to shoo the owl out. It cocked its head and looked at me like I was crazy.

I needed to finish my shower. I reached around the little black owl and grabbed my body wash. I hopped back into the shower and start to wash my body sense I already washed my hair. When I was done I got out of the shower. I seen the owl had moved itself over to the sink and had that letter again.

I ignored it and got dressed in casual clothes. I left the bathroom and went to my room to put my dirty clothes in my hamper. That owl followed me to my bedroom and landed on my desk. I went over and tock the letter.

I asked, "Who do you belong to?" When I asked it that I put my hand next to its head. It rubbed its head against my hand. "Are you saying you belong to me?" I asked hesitantly, and the owl cooed at me. "Oh my god. I have an owl. How do I care for an owl? Do I name it or how do I tell its a male or female? Oh my god I don't know what to do!" I started to panic. I had to calm down, so I asked it, "Are you a boy?" It cooed and bounced at me.

Ok so it's a dude so a name. I jumped up and said "I know what I'm going to call you Tempest. It's perfect for you."

I got up then Tempest screeched, so loud I spun around to see what was the matter. I saw him holding the letter once more. I asked "Do you want me to read it now?" He cooed again. I opened the letter and it said-

_Dear Dorothy,_

_I want to inform you of your heritage. Your parents were great friends of mine. You see we are the same, me and you, we are magic. I don't mean the muggle magician sh*t , we are wizards. Well, you are a witch and I'm a wizard._

_Dale Davis_

As soon as I read this I looked at the owl and everything went black.

**Shocking Beatrice: Hello everyone! sorry about the wait because ****buttercups-tomboy-fangirl took forever writing her part of the story which is the Dorothy character part. Please review :) Hope you all liked it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Train Station**

**Kaitie's P.O.V**

"Dimsy, shopping took forever! I am glad that I got it over with. Though it helped that your here, Cole," I said two my newest additions to my family. Cole smiled, while Dimsy sat on my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek.

"As soon you get to the exact station, I will have to leave," Cole said with sadness. I pouted, but then nodded. Me and Cole walked to the station. Once there he explained to about how we where going to get to the 9 3/4 train station. When I heard how we were going to get there my jaw dropped and my eyes widened in shock. It took me about five minutes to process the information that just was given, when I registered the information we then went through the magical field.

I looked around in awe. Everywhere I looked there was kids with their families, saying goodbye. I turned to Cole, who smiled sadly, and we said our goodbyes. As I watched him go I felt sad because he was pretty much the only family I had. Dimsy nuzzled my cheek and I smiled and thought, 'Well I also have Dimsy as my family and he is staying by my side.'

I turned to get on the train and I ran into someone causing the two of us two fell straight onto our butts. I groaned and rubbed my forehead, trying to rid the pain. I then opened my eyes and saw a girl about my age with dirty blonde hair also rubbing her forehead. I then stood up gathered my things, then I helped her up.

"Sorry about that," I said to the girl.

"It is alright I was just so in a hurry," She responded. Once we managed to get her stuff together we then got on the train. We then found a seat.

"My name is Kaitie, you?" I introduced myself to the girl. She grinned.

"Nice to meet you Kaitie, My name is Dorothy," She responded. Dorothy then rubbed her head. I felt concern.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you to bad did I?," I questioned while biting my lip.

"No, I'm just sore from hitting my head on my sink at home after my godfather wrote to me and told me I was a witch and that I now have an owl to take care of," Dorothy explained.

"Really! Me too! Though I didn't hit my head on a sink. Where is your owl? My owls name is Dimsy, he went though my living room window," I rambled. Dorothy laughed.

"My owl somewhere, but we first met he went into my shower while I was in it, and his name is Tempest," Dorothy said. I looked at he with wide eyes before bursting with laughter. It did not take Dorothy long to join my laughter.

We finally stopped laughing when there was a knock on our door. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, silently asking,'Are you expecting someone?,' in response she shook her head no before silently asking me the same thing and just like her shook my head no.

"Come in!" I said. As soon as I did three people came in.

"Do you mind if we sit in here with you two?" A boy with black hair and silver eyes asked. Dorothy and I, shook our heads no, meaning we didn't mind. We watched as the three put their stuff up. With the boy who had silver eyes and black hair, there was a girl who had hazel eyes and red hair, plus there was a boy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"My name is Sebastian, with me are Jewel and Lyric," The boy with black hair introduced the three of them to us.

"How rude! You could've let us introduce ourselves you know," Jewel snapped at Sebastian. Dorothy and I, laughed silently. Lyric, however, just giggled at the two. Sebastian was looking at Jewel with a raised eyebrow. That look made Jewel's face turn red.

"Sorry for snapping at you," Jewel mumbled to Sebastian when the three of them set down across from us.

"Well my name is Kaitie."

"And my name is Dorothy."

"Nice to meet you two," Sebastian, Lyric, and Jewel said in unison while smiling. We then began to tell each other about ourselves.

Sebastian was from a rich pureblood family and he had two younger siblings, who were twins; age five. Lyric came from an average pureblood family, he had an older brother who was 20 years old. Jewel came from an half-blood family that is rich, she is also an only child. Both Dorothy and I are orphans. Sebastian, Lyric, and Jewel also have know each other their whole lives.

"I hope we all get put in the same house," Lyric whispered softly as his eyes watered.

"Hey now! No crying!," Jewel said.

"She's right you know. There's no reason to cry, we will definitely all be together," Sebastian announced with a grin.

"H-how do you know?," Lyric mumbled as he rubbed his eyes with his his hands.

"I just do"

We had began to talk about how much fun this year is going to be when there was a knock on the door. The door opened and two hot identical twins poked their heads in. They were grinning and their eyes held mischief.

"Hello"

"First"

"Years"

"We"

"Here"

"To"

"Wish"

"You"

"Best"

"Of luck"

"And to"

"Introduce"

"Our selves"

"I'm Fred"

"And I'm George"

"If you need help for anything"

"Just find us"

"Now that that is"

"Covered"

"Please do tell us your"

"Names"

The two hot redhead twins finished each other sentences before waiting for their answers.

"I'm Sebastian"

"I'm Jewel"

"I am Lyric"

"I'm Dorothy"

My friends introduced themselves. However, I stayed silent. My face was red and now the twins were looking at me, waiting for my answer. I heard Lyric giggle while Sebastian and Jewel whispered. Suddenly Dorothy elbowed my side and I snapped out of the zone.

"My name i-is Kaitie," I mumbled. As soon as I did Fred and George grinned before leaning forward.

"Nice to meet"

"All of you"

The twins said while they looked at me.

"Nice to meet you two as well," My friends and I said in unison, well technically I more stuttered it out. My cheek are on fire. The twins then smirked before saying far well. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, my friend grinned at me.

"Aww Kaitie! You have a crush on those twins," Jewel said with a smirk. My face was burning with embarrassment. My friends were all smiling at me.

"I-I do not!," I shouted. 'Lies, lies,lies,' My conscious screamed. My friends laughed.

" You do too!" Dorothy laughed out.

When the train came to a stop I felt nervous. My friends and I grabbed our stuff, then exited train. We stopped and saw large carriages. The carriages looked like they could hold at least ten people. As I looked around I was at awe at how many students were here.

"Kaitie, guess what! Your twins are right over there!," Dorothy teased. My eyes followed where she was looking and I felt my cheeks heat up. I then noticed that there was a lot of people surrounding them. I felt a pang of jealously and as I did my eyes widen in shock. Then suddenly the twins looked straight at me and grinned.

"Kaitie!" The twins shouted.

"Hey! What are we? Chop liver?," my friends yelled in unison. Then the twins said something to the group of people that were surrounding them before all of them started to head over here. My eyes widened as the group surrounded us. I moved so that I was slightly behind Dorothy.

"Harry, little brother Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise,Pansy, Neville, Luna, and sister Ginny this five people are"

"Sebastian, Jewel, Lyric, Dorothy, and Kaitie. We met them we were"

"On the train"

The twins introduced us to them and them to us. Everyone began to tell each other about themselves. I zoned out. We were waiting for our carriages because everyone was assigned a carriage with who we sat with on the train and with another group. I looked at Dorothy and noticed that her and Draco were talking. Dorothy's cheeks were red. Oh, she likes Draco. Huh, who knew she had a thing for blondes? Obliviously not me.

"Kaitie! Hello? Anyone in there?," Lyric asked which knocked me out of my zone. I blinked and shook my head side to side. Everyone was looking at me with slight concern in their eyes. I smiled at them.

"Sorry about that. I was lost in my thoughts. What did you need me for?," I asked with a grin.

"We asking you about your home and what is it like," Ginny replied. I blinked before sighing. 'Damn I was hoping no one would ask about that,' I thought while biting my lover lip.

"Well, to be honest it is quiet, lonely, and stressful at home," I answered. They looked at me with confusion. I groaned, then rubbed my hand on my face.

"Is it because of you and your orphanage owner?," Dorothy asked.

"I don't live in an orphanage. I live by myself at an old small house that I bought with money I received from the jobs I took when I was out on the streets," I explained plainly. Everyone's jaw drop and suddenly I felt really uncomfortable.

"Please don't change your opinions of me just because of that," I mumbled.

"Kaitie we still consider you are friend and we are not friends because we pity you," Sebastian said. I grinned.

"Yay!" I screamed causing everyone, who was still waiting for their carriages to get here, to look at me. I laughed awkwardly until they looked away. However all my friends burst into laughter.

My cheeks flushed.

The older students eventually all headed to off to the school. We waited patiently for our carriage. I also then noticed that there was a group of kids across the road. There were five kids in the group. Three boys and two girls. The leader of the group was looking at me with a blank face, but when he noticed that I was looking at him he smirked cockily. I narrowed my eyes at him before rolling my eyes. I then turned away from him, my back now facing him.

Suddenly I heard horse footsteps. I slowly turned and looked at the beautiful weird looking horse. My head then began to hurt. I stepped forward and began the pet the horse.

"Wait you can see it, Kaitie?," Lyric asked me.

"Yeah I can. Why?," I replied.

"Yeah, why? I can see it as well," Dorothy asked.

"Well..., only people who have witnessed death are supposed to see them," Sebastian explained.

"Well that makes sense because I was told that I apparently watched my parents die when I was a baby," Dorothy said with a shrug. I didn't say anything. 'Who have I seen die?,' I thought. My head began to hurt really, really bad. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I saw the other group of kids head over here. 'Crap,' I thought to myself.

I turned away from the horse and watched the group walk over here. My friends also turned and watched as the group walk towards us. The horse nuzzles my arm. I then turned away from the group and began to pet the horse again. I then heard Sebastian introduce us all to the group. Out of nowhere, my arm was grabbed. I was then turned to the group. I looked down at the hand that was still on my arm. I glared at the hand before glaring at the hands owner. It was the boy who had smirked at me earlier.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?," I growled at him. His eyes held anger.

"Well me and my friends were trying to introduce ourselves to you and your friends but apparently you don't care!" He snapped. I eye widened before my eyes narrowed, then anger poured through my veins.

"I did care! If you must know though my head hurt like hell! I'm sorry that I can't focus right now, but there is no reason for you to grab my arm and move me around like a fucking toy!," I yelled at him before I turned sharply on my heels of my shoes and got onto the carriage. My arms were crossed over my chest. My breathing was heavy. My heart was racing. My head was pounding with pain. I felt my eyes water.

My arms wrapped around me. I picked my feet off the floor of the carriage and pulled my knee to my chest. My forehead then landed on top of my knees. Numerous emotions ran through me. Anger, confusion, and hurt.

Slowly everyone loaded onto the carriage. I took a deep breath before lifting my head. I let out a sigh. My body then moved on its own. My feet landed on the floor and I sat normally. My friends were chatting with each other. The leader of the group was looking at me with the same blank face he had on when I first saw him. Our eyes met. We both looked away.

"Well... My name is Blake, the one you argued with is Brandon, the twins are Laura and Letha, and last but not least is Jake," I listened and watched him point to was who.

"No one asked for your names, Dorothy mumbled causing Blake to glare at her. Then they began to fight. 'Really!,' I thought with a growl.

The carriage began to move. 'This is going to be a long, long ride,' I thought as Brandon and I began to have a glaring contest.

'Yes indeed it is going to be a long ride'

"Whoa! This place is amazing!," Lyric squealed, yes squealed. I nodded in agreement as I looked at the tall school in front of me. Everyone else mumbled in agreement.

The whole ride here had been hell. Extreme hell. Dorothy and Blake had argued the whole way here. The whole way. Jake kept flirting with Lyric. Sebastian was talking to Jewel. The twins were asleep. Brandon had the entire time glared at me. Plus I had the worst migraine the whole time. Technically I still do.

"Hello everyone my name is Professor Mcgonagall, I will be leading you to the halls, just leave your items here, you items will be put up when you are sorted," Mcgonagall announced. She then turned around and started to head to the Great Hall. All us first years scrambled after her.

I felt nervousness seep through my bones. 'Where am I going to end up?,' I thought as I walked.

We were now in the Great Hall.

**"WELCOME FIRST YEARS!" **

**Shocking Beatrice: Hoped you loved this chapter! Please review :) Until next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Getting Sorted**

**Dorothy's P.O.V.**

"WELCOME FIRST YEARS!"

Was the first thing my friends and I heard. I smirked as I looked around the Great Hall. The older students were all watching us. The teachers were watching us. My smirk grew.

"First years please step forward," Mrs. Mcgonagall announced.

All of us first years walked up front. I looked around and noticed everyone else was nervous. Well...yeah everyone was nervous. Kaitie was standing next to me. Lyric was freaking out, while Sebastian and Jewel were trying to calm him down; they were behind Kaitie and I.

Mrs. Mcgonagall began to call names and many were sorted. The order of the names were not in order. So anyone could be picked at any time. Now my nerves are starting to act up.

"Sebastian Stringer!" Mcgonagall yelled. Kaitie and I turned around. We smiled at Sebastian before moving to the side so he could get through. Sebastian walked up and sat in the chair. The sorting hat was placed gently on Sebastian's head.

My heart was pounding. My friend is up there and is in the process of being sorted! My God! The room is even silent. Minutes went by, but silence continued.

"You, Sebastian, are a KLUDDE!"

Everyone began to clap. Sebastian was the first to become a Kludde. Then when the clapping finally went down Sebastian made way to Kludde table. As he sat down he looked over at us and grinned.

After awhile most of the other first years were sorted. Lyric and Jewel had both managed to get in the Kludde House. Kaitie and I, both were waiting for our names to be called so we could finally get placed in a house. This waiting is killing me!

"Dorothy Minett, please come up here," The hat announced. Finally. I felt a smirk crawl up my face. I turned to Kaitie and she gave me two thumbs up. I turned around before walking up there on the stage area. Once up there, I sat down in the chair. Then the hat was placed on my head.

'Hello dear child, do you have an idea of where you want to be or where you think your going to be?,' The hat whispered in my head.

'I don't really know for sure were I belong but I wish I could be with my with my friends,' I whispered back.

'Hmm... It seems three of your friends are already in the Kludde's house. One of your friends has not been decided yet,' The hat mumbled quietly.

'You mean, Kaitie?,' I asked.

'Yes, her," The hat replied.

'So what now?,' I mumbled. I received no reply. Really what the-

"Kludde!"

Holy crap! I slowly stood up and looked to Kaitie. She was smiling, though in her eyes I saw nervousness. I knew why. She was now officially the only one so far, out of our group of friends, to not be places anywhere. She could end up in any house.

As I got off of the stage, I smiled at Kaitie and gave her thumbs up.

I was now sitting with my friends, who had slapped my back in congratulations. We were now turning head to watch the rest of the house sorting. There were still a whole bunch of kids who still had to be sorted. Kaitie was one of them.

"I hope Kaitie ends up in Kludde," Lyric confessed while biting his lower lip in nervousness.

"I think if she didn't end up in Kludde with us it would ruin the whole seven years we are here for her," Jewel mumbled as she continues to watch the sorting.

"Don't worry guys! She'll be in the Kludde house for sure!," Sebastian said with reassurance.

"Hey look the kids we rode with have got into the Wyvern house!," Lyric whispered yelled to us. We all turn and looked across the room at the Wyvern table. Sure enough, the kids we were rode with on the wagon thing was sitting at the Wyvern table. Well not all of the kids were over there. One of the kids was missing. What was his name? Hmm... I remember now! Brandon wan't sitting there.

'Where is the brat at?' I thought to myself as I narrowed my eyes. My eyes scanned the whole Great Hall before I found the brat. He was, just like Kaitie, was waiting to be sorted.

"Look guys! Brandon hasn't been sorted yet!," I whisper-shouted to my friends, with a grin on my face. My friends eyes went wide as they registered what I announced, then they looked for Brandon. Once they found him, smiles came across their faces. Though Sebastian's didn't last.

"What is with that face?," Jewel asked. Silence spread through our group as we waited for Sebastian to answer Jewel.

"Do none of you remember how those two did not get along?," Sebastian questioned. Jewel, Lyric, and I froze as we realized that Sebastian was right, Kaitie and Brandon did not really get along. Well, crap!

We all turned and looked at the two. Oh uh, the two of them look upset. Brandon leaned forward, his lips were moving. Oh crap! As he pulled away there was a smirk on his face, plus there was a satisfied gleam in his eyes. Oh, no! My eyes immediately turned to look at Kaitie. Her face was red, anger was in her eyes. I also noticed she looked tense, her hands were in fists. Right as Kaitie was slowly turning around to most likely knock him out, Brandon's name was called.

"Hmm where, oh, where to put you,... hmm, Oh I know!," The silly hat squealed,"Wyvern is where you belong!"

Brandon smirked cockily at that. As he passed Kaitie he stopped and whisper something in her ear that made the anger, she had earlier, come back.

"Kaitlynn Shadowstone!," Mcgonagall shouted out.

Everyone watched as Kaitie walked up onto the stage. Kaitie hesitated before sitting down on the stool. As the hat was placed on her head, the room went silent.

"Hmm... You are so very tricky, probably the trickiest child I have had to sort. So many Houses you could easily be in!," The hat announced with amazement. The hat went quiet. A couple of minutes passed. I was starting to get anxious. 'Kaitie should be with us! Not anywhere else!,' I shouted in my mind.

"Kludde!" The hat yelled out of nowhere, scaring everyone in the Great Hall. Kaitie grinned.

As she walked over to the table, everyone clapped. As she sat down at our table, beside me, everyone begin their own conversations. The Great Hall became really loud. To freaking loud.

"Everyone you may eat!" Mcgonagall announced.

After we ate our dinner we then headed to our house tower. Everyone was chatting wildly. Sebastian, Jewel, and Lyric were in front. Kaitie and I were behind them. I looked at Kaitie out of the corner of my right eye. She was looking down at the as she walked.

She was really tense. Her face was scrunched up in pain. 'I bet her headache came back with vengeance,' I thought. I slowly moved closer to her. I looked back at her. She still had her face scrunched up in pain. I looked up ahead at the others. They were oblivious to what was going on. I let out sign before looking at Kaitie.

"Kaitie, are you okay?," I asked. She jumped. I laughed at her surprise. She then looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just...well my head is starting to hurt again. Plus Brandon was being an ass," Kaitie answered.

"We made need to get you some medicine for those headaches. Brandon was being an ass, don't let him get to you! Okay!?," I stated with all seriousness. Kaitie smiled weakly in response.

We finally were outside our tower. The painting contained two little kids, who were identical twins, a little brunette boy and girl. The two of them were grinning at all us.

"Hello, our names are Austin and Annie," the two of them said in unison.

"Hello, Austin and Annie! We will be seeing you for seven school years. My name is Sebastian, I hope we can be friends," Sebastian announced.

Then everyone started to introduce themselves to the twins. After that Sebastian said," Howling pup." Which is apparently our password. We then went inside.

My jaw dropped as I looked around the room. The room was covered in our house colors. The fireplace was to the left. We also had a big beautiful window between the two stairs leading to the boys rooms and the girls rooms.

"Wow...this is amazing!" Lyric whispered, breaking the silence. Everyone in response mumbled a small, "Yeah..."

"You guys wanna know something cool?," Sebastian asked with a grin, we all nodded," we are the first Kludde's ever and we are the beginning of the Kludde's."

Everyone was silent before everyone began to grin. Then we took off to pick and see our rooms.

I finally managed to get everything organized and settled. So I then I looked around the room. Jewel bed was on my left; close to the dorm room door. Kaitie was to my right. 'This is nice,' I thought to myself as a began to set my stuff up and put everything of mine away unless of course I thought I was going to need it. Like my pajamas and my bathroom utilities. After everything was put up, I then headed into the bathroom.

The bathroom is amazing! There was a sink and stall for everyone. Plus the bathroom held shower/baths for everyone. The bathroom floor was a beautiful white marble. And the walls were striped with our houses colors but in bright neon. 'Whoever decorated our house, went all out and is an amazing decorator' I thought as I walked over to a sing and began to put my bathroom utilities up, officially claiming the sink as my own.

Soon the other girls came in and did the same as I did. Kaitie claimed the sink to right of mine, while Jewel claimed the sink to my left. We then started to get ready for bed. It didn't take long for everyone to fall asleep. However as I begin to fall asleep I glance over a Kaitie and saw her wide awake, reading a book with a small smile on her face.

I ended up falling asleep to her quiet humming. As I fell asleep I couldn't help wonder if tomorrow would be a good day or not.

**Shocking Beatrice**:** Hello, whoever is reading this story my friend and I came up with :) Sorry about not updating. I had writers block :P I may not update for awhile because I am about to move in with my dad and go to a new school :P So very fun... I don't know if guessed but that was sarcasm :) Please review :) If you review it will motivate me to update faster :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wyvern Group:**

Brandon Perez

Blake Parker

Jake Reed

Laura Adair

Letha Adair

**Kludde Group:**

Sebastian Stringer

Jewel Fairbairin

Lyric Blythe

Dorothy Minett

Kaitie Shadowstone

**Shocking Beatrice: Hey everyone! I thought I should let you know all my oc's names :) So tada! :) Hope you like and review please :) Please let me know if you like this and let me know if you think I should add something :) Well...Til next time :) Peace Out! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: 1st Day Chaos

**First Day Equals Chaos**

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

I smiled as I followed my friends to the Great Hall. Lyric and Jewel were talking about which classes they thought they might like the most. Dorothy was telling Kaitie how she thought the year was going to turnout while Kaitie simply nodded as she listened. _I'm so glad I'm friends with these four_, I thought as we walked into the Great Hall and then to our house table. Right before we could sit down, Brandon and his friends stood before us; blocking our way.

"Well, well. So you actually managed to get into the same house as your friends. What a total shocker and here I thought that you were going to be separated from them!," Brandon sneered at Kaitie as a wicked grin found home on his face.

"Are you seriously trying to start something right now?," Dorothy growled, causing Brandon's wicked grin to become a wicked smirk. I narrowed my eyes. Out of the corner of my right eye, I saw Jewel's eyes narrow as she seemed to tense up. Lyric clung to Jewel as he trembled with nervousness. Dorothy who was standing right beside me, also stood half in front of Kaitie; who was also half behind me.

"So what if he is? This doesn't concern you!," Blake snapped at Dorothy causing the Great Hall to become extremely quiet, plus now everyone was looking at the ten of us. I let out a sigh of annoyance as my hands rubbed face.

"Sebastian? Are you okay?," Lyric asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered as my hands fell back to my sides.

"Brandon, look I know don't like me for whatever reason, but could you please save this for another time? I'm really hungry ad I can easily bet you are too. So can we at least for now, drop this and eat?," Kaitie asked tiredly. Brandon hesitated before nodding and walking to his house table with his friend close behind. As all of us sat down; Dorothy, Jewel, Lyric, and I exchanged worried glances with each other. Once we all began to eat, I looked over at Kaitie then noticed for the first time this morning that she had bags under her eyes. She ate slowly, nodding occasionally when the other spoke to her. _Something is wrong, I just know it, _I thought as I reached to get a biscuit.

_Man! I am going to be so busy, _I thought as I looked over my schedule. I mostly was going to have classes with Jewel. Though there were a few classes i shared with the others.

"So I will mostly be seeing you, Dorothy," Lyric announced trying to desperately to break the silence. Dorothy smile before mumbling a quiet, "Yeah," in response. We all looked at Kaitie worriedly because had very few classes with us. She was looking down at her schedule with a pout, when out of nowhere her schedule was snatched from her hands. I growled in annoyance as so did the others when we saw who exactly snatched Kaitie's schedule.

"Give Kaitie, her schedule back Perez!," Dorothy snapped as Kaitie tried desperately to get her schedule back from Brandon. Brandon's friends laughed as they watched Kaitie... well except Jake who was giving Lyric an apologetic look. Brandon then held up the paper higher as his eyes scanned the schedule. After a minute or two of his inspection of Kaitie's schedule he smirked wickedly.

"Well would you look at that!," Brandon laughed, "Guess what Shadowstone! You and I, are going to be seeing each other a lot now!" _What?! He must be joking... Oh, bloody hell I don't think he is!, _I thought as my friends and my eyes widened in shock. Everyone form both our group was looking at Kaitie for her reaction, while everyone else in the school continue their day blissfully unaware of what was going on. Kaitie, who had been been focus on getting her schedule back, had froze in place. Brandon, asshole, was looking down at her with the fucking wicked smirk still on his face as his eyes held nothing but pure amusement in his eyes.

"Why Shadowstone, look at you! Your speechless," Brandon laughed out as he handed her schedule back. As soon as Kaitie felt the paper in her hands she snapped out of shock and glared at Brandon. Brandon leaned forward, his lips now against her ear, whispered something to her before he took off in a run with Kaitie chasing and screaming at him all the while. The rest of us looked at each other before shrugging then we went a separate ways going to our first hour.

At lunch Kaitie seemed ticked off but she didn't say anything. Now that it was dinner and we were all sitting there at the Kludde table we couldn't help but be nervous as we waited for Kaitie to show up. Our nerves were a nervous wreck because Brandon had just came in and sat with his friends with that _wicked _smirk of his on his face. _Something happened, I just fucking know it,_ I thought with a groan.

"You bloody fucking prick!," Kaitie's voice screamed from the entrance of the Great Hall, causing everyone, _everyone, _to go quiet and turn to the entrance of the Great Hall. _Oh, bloody hell... What did that prick do, _I thought as I turned toward the entrance. My jaw fropped in pure shock as my eyes landed on Kaitie. She was completely covered in dripping neon bubblegum pink paint. At first I thought, _Shit Kaitie hates that shade of paint. _Then I thought, _Oh shit! Brandon Perez is going to die!, _as I saw Kaitie give Perez the death glare. If looks could kill he would be dead right now.

Everyone was silent. Everyone was watching with wide eyes. Brandon, however was laughing while he held his sides. _Yep, he's dead. _Kaitie then walked over to the Wyvern table slowly, her eyes never leaving Brandon as they promise death. However, once she was directly in front of him, she _smiled_ sweetly. My eyes widened even more as I saw that sweet, innocent smile. Brandon stopped laughing, looked at Kaitie, then he gulped as he saw that _sweet _smile. _So he now knows he's going to die._

Minutes passed before Kaitie raised her right hand, tilted her head to the right and mumbled a paint on her was now on Brandon, but not only that, there was honey and pillowcase feathers sticking to him. Brandon was frozen for a couple of second before he looked himself over. With a snarl, Brandon jumped up only to be pushed back down as Mcgonagall came in between the two. She the grabbed the two by their ears and dragged them out of the Great Hall.

"Well... That was nothing but chaos," Jewel mumbled. Everyone at our table nodded before following the rest of the houses example and we began to eat. _Nothing but chaos indeed, _I thought before chowing down.

**Kaitie:**** Okay... I will admit this chapter took a lot longer than I had though and planned it to be. I hope though that you like it :) Please review, fave, and follow :) Plus I would like say, "thank you," to those who have reviewed :) I really do appreciate your guys reviews so please continue or began to do so :) Hope you all have a nice day and until next time :)**


End file.
